


Zora New Years

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Friendly banter, Holidays, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link has finally defeated Ganondorf, and heads back to Zora's Domain in time for New Years.





	Zora New Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @tuxedoelf on tumblr!

It was a long time before Link felt that his duties were finished. After defeating Ganon there was less pressure, but that didn't mean his job was done. Traveling around Hyrule was natural; it was what he had been doing for months now. Still, it was nicer with company. Zelda and Teba were a big help when it came to taking out the large, dangerous clumps of monsters, too.   
It took a long time, but when they were finished? It was the most satisfying feeling Link had ever known. Sure, there were still monsters, but nothing like before. Zelda went to Link's house in Hateno. Teba went back to Rito Village.

And Link went home. 

Not home as in the little house he bought in Hateno; that was just somewhere he stayed. Besides, he had offered it to Zelda on an essentially permanent basis. Someone along the way had told him that home was where the heart was, so he headed to Zora's Domain. That was the only place he truly felt... Safe.  
He and Sidon had confessed how they felt to each other a long time ago, and they had been unofficially together ever since. Sidon never stopped listening, or offering encouragement, and Link reassured him that he was doing well at his job, too. They leaned on each other a lot, but neither of them would trade it for the world. They were happy together.

That's how Link felt, anyway, making the journey from Hateno all the way to Zora's Domain. It wasn't too far, really, but it felt like it took ages when Sidon was on his mind. He couldn't get home soon enough. It was like his heart was pounding in his chest, his throat was swollen up in excitement and nervousness. It was all he could do to keep from running, just to make it there sooner. 

Home. Sidon. The two were basically synonymous at this point. 

He just wanted to be home.

***

The Zora Great Bridge has never felt so long, though the decorations made up for it. Link had forgotten about the Zora New Years, celebrated in the spring. Flowers and bioluminescent seaweed were stretched all between the lampposts, decking the blue glass in all the brightest colors of springtime. He had to keep from running, from sprinting down and up the stairs until he found Sidon, so he could throw his arms around him in a hug. That's all he wanted, to hold him, to feel safe and at home again. Sidon settled him down. 

"Link!"

His heatbeat was wild in his chest as he saw the blur of red at the end of the bridge he took to be Sidon. Any resolve he had, any part of him trying not to run, got thrown to the wind. In an instant he was rushing forward, sprinting as fast as he could. He couldn't call Sidon's name, but he still yelled in response.  
Sidon started running too, as fast as he could, rushing to get to Link. When they finally got close enough Link jumped up, throwing his arms open to hug him. While he was in the air Sidon surged forward and caught him, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Link, spinning them in circles. He was struck once more by how much bigger Sidon was than him, how he could just scoop him up without any effort.

"Link! Oh, how I missed-"

A grin wide on his face, Link began to kiss all over Sidon's face. He didn't mind that they were in public, he was going to kiss him from the ridge of his brow all the way down to his neck. 

Sidon laughed, adjusting how he was holding Link so that he had an arm free to cup his face. Gently and tenderly as ever, he leaned in for a kiss.  
He had missed this, the feeling of Sidon's lips on his, the gentle way he played with his hair, just being able to be this close to him. Link couldn't keep himself from grinning, from laughing even as they kissed.

"I knew that you would be home before New Years. I don't know how I knew, because it truly makes no sense but I... I wanted to spend it with you. Being with my father is good, I wasn't saying-"

Link shushed him, then pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Sidon blushed bright pink. "Well, I... I do suppose I'm rambling, aren't I? I am simply so glad that you're back, and that you're safe, and that... That Hyrule is safe now. We can all be safe."

He nodded, breaking into a smile once more. Little tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, just at the very thought. They were safe. Calamity Ganon couldn't hurt them anymore, the world wasn't going to end. Link had known that for a long time now, but... It never felt as real as when he was looking at Sidon. He could have his own life, now. He could settle down, he could explore, they could adopt and raise a family... As long as Sidon was by his side, Link felt like he could do anything.

Gently, Sidon set him back down on the ground. 

"Come! We must get back to the palace, neither of us are appropriately dressed." Sidon declared. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know very much about Zora New Year, do you?"

Link shook his head. "Not much."

"Well, we wear flowers, like... Well, you'll see." He explained as they finished walking across the bridge. "There, like that, see? Good morning."

The guards at the gate, two younger Zora Link didn't quite recognize, nodded bows. Both guards were outfitted in flower garlands of many colors, covering them as crowns, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, belts, and sashes. If they ended up outfitted like that, Link wasn't sure if there'd be any part of him left uncovered. 

They walked on by quickly, both of the speeding up in their anticipation. Neither one could seem to speak; what would Link even say to Sidon? So much had happened since they saw each other last... Too much to explain entirely. He wanted to just sit down with him and talk for hours and hours, telling him everything and how much he had missed him and hearing everything that had happened in the domain since he last left.  
The silence between the two of them was full of energy, but not tension. Link felt excited, but not at all anxious. He knew that Sidon would never judge him, and that was enough for him. 

Soon enough they were in their room, where Sidon already had long garlands of flowers laid out, with strings tied to them that they would use to secure the strands around themselves. The ones he had made for Link wee much shorter, of course.

"Well then, let's get ready. Do you need any help?"

"Don't think so." Link shrugged, taking off his weapons and bag. "Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to thank me for every little thing." Sidon reminded, blushing high on his cheeks.

"But I want to." Link stepped closer to him, craning his neck to look up at his face. "I'm so grateful that you're..."

He smiled, and ruffled Link's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Link signed back.

The flowers smelled nice, he noticed as he tied them on. Though, he certainly wasn't built like a Zora, and he did feel quite covered in them. When Sidon turned around after finishing his own, he nearly burst out laughing. 

"What?"

"You look..." He choked on his laughter. "Quite small."

Link scrunched his face, then just shook his head. "I always look small to you."

"That is true, darling."

Blushing at that, he turned his face away. Sidon loved pet names and... As much as he pretended it annoyed him, he loved it too.

"Well, you always look big to me."

Sidon laughed. "Well, that would be because you're so small."

Link sighed, shaking his head. "Truce?"

"I'll take it." He smiled. "Now, the day is still young... I would guess that you're hungry?"

"You would guess correctly."

"You should have told me the moment you got here!" Sidon exclaimed, then sighed. "Well, we should go get you something to eat."

"That sounds great." Link grinned. "Creamy heart soup?"

"Everything you cook is wonderful, darling."

Turning away to hide the blush on his cheeks, Link headed for the door.

***

Talking to each other for a great deal of it, the day went by so fast Link wondered where the daylight went. Though he had to admit, the moonlight over Zora's domain was beautiful. He and Sidon were on the tip of Vah Ruta's trunk, the best picnic and sunset watching spot for a long way any direction. As far as Link was concerned, Sidon being there with him made it the best place to be in all Hyrule.   
Hyrule Castle, barely visible from this distance, and with it being so dark, sat alone and sad looking. There was nothing scary about it, no horrible monster waiting for him there, it was just... A normal castle. They were safe.

Sidon looked beautiful, wrapped up in flowers, smiling as he gazed up at the moon. Link took his hand, and when he tuned to look at him Link leaned in and kissed him.

"Happy New Years, darling."

Link blushed, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Supertinydom or Supertinywords! Requests are open (but please, no more sidlink), and comments are love <3


End file.
